Hit The Showers
by meghanncsws
Summary: After a long day in the dance studio Kendall and Loan need to cool off    My first Slash Review and stuff   Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush


Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James stumbled into 2J after one of the toughest days in rehersals ever. Tour was coming up and they really needed to brush up on everything to make it amazing for their fans. James and Carlos went straight to their room. Logan was glad their room was on the other side of the apartment, not really wanting to hear what they were about to get up to, wondering how they still had the energy after the day they've had. Kendall didn't make it very far, collapsing on the sofa while Logan managed to drag his aching body into his and Kendall's room, just far enough to make it into the bathroom, desperatly needing a shower. Not caring to lock the door he stripped off his sweats and shirt, ran a hand through his messy hair and stepped into the steaming hot shower. He stood under the water letting it relax all his muscles. It felt so good to actually have the time to relax. His mind went blank as the water washed away all his worries, finding his mind drift to unknown places. Wait what? Why was he thinking of him in the shower? He was his bestfriend, he could not seriously be thinking of Kendall while he was in the shower. This was not right, was it? The thought of Kendall slipping into the shower next to him, slippery, wet and running his warm hands all over his body, sent a weird tingling sensation in his groin. Before too long he realised he had an aching erection. He had to do something to releive the tension down below. He wraped his hand around his hard length and began pumping. Thoughts of kendall's hand being in place of his made a soft moan escape from his lips and he is getting closer to the edge. He thought of Kendall's hand in the place of his, his long fingers caressing his cock, his own movements getting quicker. More moans fumbled from his mouth, getting louder as the pleasure got too much to handle, then he was painting the walls white. He couldn't believe he just jacked off to the thought of sex with his best friend. He quickly washed his hands under the shower turning away from the wall, to find a wide eyed Kendall standing opposite him in their shared bathroom. It was now that he was regretting not getting a shower curtain installed. Silence filled the bathroom like the steam of the shower, until it was getting unbearable.

"L-Logan...I...I'm sorry..." Kendall stuttered trying to explain why he was standing in their bathroom watching his room mate jerk off, " I heard noises and came to check you were okay..."

Logan shimmied to the edge of the shower and grabbed Kendall's shirt, pulling him closer. He smashed his lips agaisnt the other boys, not thinking of the consequences or what the other boy thought. Logan thought kendall must have been fine with it because sunddenly Kendall was snaking his arms around logans wet naked back pulling him impossibly closer, making the kiss even deeper. Kendall's tongue licked it's way into Logan's mouth, caressing his lips seperated when Logan moved his hands south to tug Kendall's shirt off with sudden desperation. He stepped back taking in the sight of Kendall, topless. His eyes drifted further down towards kendalls pants, noticing a rather large bulge, happy to know the other boy wanted it just as much as he did. With his new found lust Logan quickly unbuttoned Kendalls jeans, freeing the friction there, and pullled them down along with his boxers. Kendall shaked his pants off and pushed Logan back forcefully, stepping into the shower with him. The hot water streamed over the both of them, making their moment hotter, sexier, turning them both on even more. Kendall pulled Logan into his arms, their erections rubbing together making unintelligible sounds fill the bathroom. Kendall had Logan against the wall, rubbing up on him, attaching his mouth to the other boy's, craving the contact. He brushed his lips from one side of Logan's jaw to the other, teasing him slowly. He moved his lips to the soft spot of skin where the ear meets the jaw bone and flicked his tongue out teasing logan even more and recieving a well earned moan. Logan found the sensation of Kendalls hot wet tongue licking up his neck, go straight to his dick, bucking against Kendall. All this teasing was making Logan desperate and impatient so he decides to take action, reversing his and Kendall's postions. Logan now had Kendall against the wall. He ran his hands over kendalls chest, letting them sink lower and lower, then bringing them back up, teasing Kendall the way he teased him. He attached his mouth to Kendalls, licking the other boys bottom lip as if asking for entrace. Kendall's lips parted and Logans tongue was everywhere making Kendall moan into his mouth. The noise caused Logans hips to involinterily roll into Kendall's, giving him the greatest sension ever. The boys continued to rolltheir hips into each other, getting more deperate wanting more and more of each other. Finally Kendall decided he had had enough of the teasing and slid his hand down to grab logans increadibly hard length. Logan's jaw went slack and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kendall's wrist flicked at all the right places, the steaming water giving just the right amount of friction to make Logan call out Kendall's name.

"God Kendall, I'm... so...close"

That was all kendall needed, imediatly speedng up up making logan come for the second time that night. Once Logan's breathing slowed he realised that Kendall was still extremely hard and wanted to do something to help him get off.

"Kendall, I want to help...just tell me what to do and I'll do anything you want" Logan pleaded sounding slightly desperate, but after the feelings that had just taken over his body, he felt like he owed Kendall something.

"Anything...?"

Logan just nodded his head slowly, his big brown eyes wide.

"I want to fuck you hard, Logan" Kendall murmered roughly

Logan repeated his last action and then added "But you need to take control, I've never done this before"

Kendall just smirked sideways at the naive boy, before slipping his finger into Logan's mouth to give it enough lubrication. Kendall's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Logan sucking his fingers hard. He turned Logan around so he was facing the wall, and slowly pushed one finger into him. Logan wimpered at the burning feeling but Kendall leaned foward and started sucking on the side of his neck to distracting him from the pain. It did just the job and logan felt his dick go half hard. Kendall slowly added a second finger sucking and biting harder on Logan's neck to keep calm and relaxed. Logan couldn't help but pinching his eyes shut as Kendall sissored his fingers, streching Logan to prepare him for what was coming.

" Now before I get myself all worked up," Logan could hear the smile in Kendall's voice "are you sure you want to do this?"

" Just fuck me already" Logan moaned with frustration.

Kendall could hear the desperation in Logan voice and slowly entered him. Logans hands went up to rest on the wall to steady him as Kendall started to rock his hips, helping Logan ajust. Kendall took the groan of pleasure as consent to continue, letting his hips trut faster and faster into logan's tight entrance. Kendall reached down and grabbed Logan's now fully hard erection and began to thumb the head, hoping this would help them cum together. Kendall found the perfect rhythm, hitting Logan's prostate perfectly with every thrust, earning well deserved moans of his name, and in return moaning Logan's name. Steamy water was pouring over the both of them as they shared this moment that Logan realised he had wanted for a long time now. Kendall's hand sped up again causing Logan's vision to go white and blury and profanities spill out of his mouth. Kendall felt Logan tense up with release and soon was filling logan up with him own release.

They rode out their orgasms and kendall pulled out of Logan, showering each other down with the steaming water, then patting each other down tentivly with towels. Logan smiled silently at Kendall, realising he had never been happier. Kendall recognised that look and embrassed logan whispering a quiet "I love you" and recieving one back.


End file.
